


Here comes the Sun

by Dnylovee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, IQ Donghyuck, M/M, References to the Beatles, baseball player mark, football player Jeno, markhyuck, nomin, runaways - Freeform, theater kid Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnylovee/pseuds/Dnylovee
Summary: Four runaway boys driving down the coastline, thinking about the lives they left behind.





	Here comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a bad writer? Kind of   
> Does that stop me from writing? Lol no

If you would have told Lee Jeno three months ago that he would be speeding down the coast of California with Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee in his late grandparents blue van as his boyfriend criticised the articles about the missing boys, he would have told you were crazy. Absolutely insane. But here he was, the salty beach air blowing wind in his hair, Jaemin in the passenger seat, living some 60's movie aesthetic with a scarf tied around his newly bleached hair and a pair of red sunglasses sitting down on his nose. In the two back seats his best friends were sprawled out, talking about god knows whatever those two talk about. 

"Listen to this," Jaemin said, having to slightly yell over the open windows, "4 pillars of their community, vanished without a trace. God if they only knew"

Pillars of a community, that was a new one, sure Jeno and Mark were both varsity athletes since their freshman year but that made them far from pillars. Jeno's own coveted varsity jacket had been used as a pillow the night before and was now forgotten on the floor of the van. It held the memories of long days spent on the field, college recruits saying that he was the next 'big star!' It seemed like every week he was in the small towns gossip circle, you should have seen the buzz when he walked into homecoming arm and arm with Na Jaemin after leading the football team to glory as the starting quarterback in only his sophomore year. The tears of big haired blonde mothers flooded every hair salon in the small Mississippi town the next morning over how their daughters were unable to fulfill their own high school dreams. He had been called into the coaches office the next morning to discuss 'his image.' Aka told to keep his relationship with Jaemin to a minimum or else. It wasn't much of a threat to Jeno, what were they gonna do, kick him off the team? Even though he wasn't much of a PDA guy before, he really made sure to play it up once he was yelled at for it. He would grab Jaemin in the hallways more than ever, every goodbye would warrant a kiss and the amount of pet names he used honestly would make the strongest romantic slightly nauseous. Babe, Sweetheart, Love, Honey, Puppy, if it had the slightest bit of love to it, he used it. He even made the whole football team attend the school play that Jaemin was starring in, giving a death glare to anyone who made the slightest ill remark. Still it wasn't easy being openly gay in a town like Kadence, where the annual festival was the church bash. Threats were made, people sometimes spat at Jaemin if he walked alone, Donghyuck's house had been egged every single Halloween since the 7th grade. Jeno wouldn't be surprised that if the quarterback and star pitcher hadn't been part of the group that disappeared out of thin air that the press would have completely ignored this whole thing. All of the articles had barley made any mention of Jaemin or Donghyuck, even though Jaemin had a real talent when it came to singing and Hyuck was slated to be the valedictorian at graduation next year, but apparently being able to throw a ball is more important. Jeno guesses that's why they ran away, to escape the inescapable small town lifestyle. Jeno knew that no matter where he went to play football his town would always claim ownership, boast about how proud they were of him but then turn around and whisper anytime he went anywhere with Jaemin. The whole plan had been made at the last minute, ditch everything and everyone they ever knew and leave for god knows where. It was only supposed to be Jaemin and him but Jaemin broke at the last minute and told Donghyuck that they were running away and to please not tell anyone. The next morning Mark showed up at Jeno's door and proclaimed him and Donghyuck were coming with them. They had left everything, only Jaemin's precious diary made the cut of what they brought from home. At the first CVS across the Mississippi state border all four boys bought hair bleach and proceeded to fry off their hair in a McDonald's bathroom. Jeno was arguably the most recognisable among the group so Jaemin painted red dye in his hair as they continued to drive west. They stopped at a thrift store and purchased completely new wardrobes, more like Jaemin and Donghyuck holding up shirts on the hangers and stating that 'this would look nice.' All four boys phones had been thrown out of the window a few miles outside of town and Mark handed them each a burner phone. Where he got them? God only knows.

So that's how they ended up cruising down the California coast with half of Mississippi assuming they were dead. Honestly being dead has probably never felt so good.

"You mind if I put in a new tape?" Donghyuck tapped Jeno on the shoulder, the previous one had just ended, a Frankie Valli, his grandparents favorite.

"Go for it."

The sweet melodies of the Abbey Road album by the Beatles flooded the van. Mark was badly singing the guitar parts while Donghyuck tried to unsuccessfully shut him up. Jaemin was bobbing his head up and down to Come Together, the first song on the album. The car full of lost boys drove down the roads, unburdened by their old lives.  
It was almost the end of the song 'I Want You' when Mark proclaimed that he was hungry and the car veered off the road to stop at a small burger place. The couple who had claimed the backseat as theirs hopped out of the parked vehicle and raced into the the restaurant. Jaemin was about to follow but Jeno tugged him back into the car. Jeno had practically memorised this album when he was younger and he knew what song was next. It didn't take Jaemin long to also realise what song was next when the iconic strumming started. 

"You really held me back just to hear this song?" Jaemin questioned, a look of interest on his face.

Jeno nodded his head as he started to do the most dramatic rendition of "Here Comes the Sun" that has probably ever existed.

"Little Darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter" Jeno said in his half joking - half serious Paul McCartney impression.

"My ears are bleeding" Jaemin cried as he put his hands over his ears. 

Jeno quickly turned up the vans old stereo to the highest volume and ran across the front of the car. He swung open the passenger door and took Jaemins hands as he continued to sing,

"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces."

They two swung to the sound of the song, damaged hair blowing in the California wind, the sun setting over the horizon.


End file.
